


Pit fighting

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Samantha lives for the roar of the crowd, loves attention.  Loves it even more that she gets to fight and that she doesn't get called a monster if she gets a little crazy in the fighting pit.Alano has more secrets than he knows what to do with, the worst of which is why he keeps coming back to the pits.They meet in the pits and everything goes on from there.





	1. At first Fight

**Author's Note:**

> K, Alano and Sam are one set of my husband and I's RP characters for an x-men universe RP site half an age ago. We've developed their back stories and powers over a long period, so there are some references that don't get explained totally, it's because it's back story nods for my hubs really... 
> 
> The general setting is it's Xmen universe where Mutants are not totally accepted but are a known quantity, no one's super shocked to see a mutant but they're still mostly in hiding.
> 
> Also, I'm terrible at tags... Like so bad... and >.> Please forgive any terrible puns...

It was just like it always was. It was loud, the sounds of the crowd, the wet smack of flesh hitting flesh, the shouts and groans of those on the receiving end of the hits. It smelled, the stale beer had soaked into the floor, hundreds of hot sweaty people crowded into the cramped space and the undertone of copper in the air. It was almost horrible, but she loved it. The crowd loved her, she was damn near a celebrity in the community of ruffians and hoodlums. While the rest of the world would usually cower if they saw her when she was fighting but they loved it. Chants of “more cat” and “here kitty!” begged her to transform more. Tonight there was supposed to be some new blood, some who she could savor the moment of realization that she wasn't just some cute little wisp who thought she could fight. She was an animal who not only did fight but fought well and she had more than enough strength to back up her claims. The ring master was apparently feeling sadistic tonight because her first match was against some little scrub. Wiry and wound up, probably high, that would be a laugh and a half when he thought his trip went bad.

Clad in cut off shorts and a tank with a sports bra under it, nothing on her feet or hands with her brilliant red hair bound back in a pony tail she looked like she was on her way to the cheering section. A younger, but cute kid who had a thing for her always kept some food near her just in case she might need it, more so he could be up close to the ring when she fought. She slipped into the makeshift ring, which was little more than a swath of blood stained cardboard on the floor, and smiled at her opponent. He laughed, he twitched then muttered to himself. “Oh yea... I can handle this, oh I like this...” She smiled to herself and motioned to what served as a ref and ringmaster that she was ready. As he crept closer she just sauntered forward. At this point the informed betting was more on how long he would last rather than if he'd win.

“C'mere! Bitch!” He shouted as he charged her. She easily side stepped him, moving out of his grip before it was even close. Feeling more sassy than usual she slapped the back of his head while he went past. He cussed up a storm and came at her swinging again. Long legs bent then swept and he was on his back. She pounced on his downed form, a knee on his belly holding him down as she crouched over him. This crack head needed a crack _to the_ head if he thought he could compete so she was going to give him one. The first time she truly struck him went straight into his face. He tried to fend her off but on the third slam to his cranium his hands fell to the side and she stood, smirking. The match had lasted less than a minute and the shouts came as the MC checked to ensure he was still alive. She simply walked away over to her corner to wipe the spit and blood off her. As the unconscious man was drug away she was announced the winner. 

She scuffled the young guy's hair, “You heard who I'm fighting next?” She asked him and he nodded. “Yea, I've got your next two. Cliff and then some other newish guy. He's been coming to the fights on Friday but he's here tonight. Sounds like he's a real badass though.” She chuckled. “Oh Cliff again? I'm a little surprised, he swore it'd be a cold day in hell before he'd fight me again.” The little guy grinned mischievously. “Yea but everyone's been ridding him and you two are up in the rackets against each other. He doesn't have too much of a choice.” She grinned as they walked out of the swarm of people. “How unsurprising. Jo, are you sure that it's ok for you to be out late tonight? You said your folks might be on to you...” The kid waived away her concern. “Told um I was going to my friends house, even went there, it's not far from here so when I'm done I'll just sneak back in.” She nodded, sure she was a harsh contender in the ring but the little guy was her friend.

It wasn't clear yet but she wasn't the only mutant there that night. Her third fight, a youthful latino man joined the crowded room from the small shower area they had set up and walked to the ring, knowing it was his turn to fight very soon. Unlike most of the riffraff the doctor's son was there for blood not because of the fun of it, he was there looking to find and cause painful punishment to the thugs who'd attacked his father. Each fight against an unrelated miscreant he simply ended but he strung out the fights he knew were against the assholes. And this was one such fight, the twitchy dealer that was at the other side of the disgusting fighting pit was going to get taken apart bone by bone. Alano ignored the cheers and fangirlish squeals from the crowd, the female populace had taken a disturbing liking to him. The fight started and the brown eyes glowed softly with a cold rage.

Every swing he took was blocked, the Muay Thai fighter he was up against was reasonably good but Alano was there to deconstruct him. Every strike was hard, each blow was blocked, and the bones in his opponent found themselves splitting along the length. Capoeira, and a smattering of other martial arts crashed against the thug. Alano had nearly broken the man's arms from splitting the bones inside them and he was getting tired of this particular dance partner. His opponent was in gripping pain as the latino bounced and flipped out of the way with ease. Finally Alano saw what he was waiting for. In a moment of foolishness the thug tried to lunge and grab the vastly more agile fighter. Alano slipped a step to the side and slammed his leg across the man's chest stopping him in his tracks. The latino seemed to bounce off the other man. Replanting his foot and suddenly the other foot swung with more power than he'd shown the whole fight. Shin came up to a shocked unprotected head and the thug went flying into the crowd, broken and bruised.

Alano sighed as the cold rage faded from his body. The thug was injured, all his well trained limbs split and broken, even the smallest action would cause the thug pain. Alano picked up his towel and wiped off, he was actually going to watch the next fight, he'd seen that his next opponent would be in this fight so he wanted to get a look at the opposition.

Sam had only caught the end of the fight but she was impressed. Not only was he agile to the point of acrobatic but he was hot as hell to boot. Not like most the guys around here, he wasn't being showy, she knew enough to recognize some of the moves as the Brazilian fighting dance and maybe some Brazilian ju jitsu. “Jo remind me to get that dude a drink.” she quipped and her little follower chuckled. “Yea that's the guy you're fighting after you beat Cliff.” as the announcer called her name she handed her towel back to Jo. “Don't jinx me dude.” with that she strut into the ring opposed by good ole Cliff. The larger man glowered at her, deciding to indulge in some trash talk. “I won't go easy on you this time!” Her laughter was crisp and cutting. “Cliff we both know you didn't go easy on me _last time_... get ready... cus you're about to get fucked up.” The bigger man growled loudly at her comment and the announcer began their match. The smile fell off her face and the pair circled each other cautiously. They'd fought before and she's beaten him soundly but last time she had surprise on him.

Alano watched from the sidelines as the only woman he'd seen in these competitions circled one of the larger men in it. She was tight, as he finally made a move she swatted his hand away with a foot, moving to counter him. She definitely had a knack for fighting. He watched appreciatively, enjoying watching the fights for the first time since he'd started on his vengeance based activities.

Sam could tell that Cliff thought he had something on her this time. He was cautious but he kept trying to grab her, like grabbing her was going to stop her from moving around on him. She glared across at him. “Pussy pussy...” He mocked as the crowd was getting irritated at their slow start. She gave him an exceptionally unimpressed look. While she glared at him he struck out again and she grabbed his wrist rolling behind him twisting his arm as she went. He shouted and the gloves came off, she was within his arms reach and now he was going to try and pummel her. She ducked his hits and hit him cleanly in the stomach before skirting away from him but he was right on her tail. He grabbed her arm and she snarled, the crowd went mad shouting. As he swung again she used his grip to stabilize her as she kicked him hard under the arm, stealing the power from his swing. Long legs were longer now and getting yet longer. She kicked him several times, her feet lengthening and her stance altering. Cliff wasn't shocked as she stood on the slightly feline feet. 

Cliff pulled her in and his hand dipped into his pocket. “Fuck you bitch!” The glint of steel had the crowd frothing and the MC shouting. Claws dug into his arm as he aimed the blade for her, twisting his wrist back. She kneed him in the groin and despite the fact that he'd worn a cup the force was enough to push him back. She was quick, a palm to his face knocked his head back sending him away from her. There was an animal snarl as she leapt back at him, claws bared. She sliced across his chest and punched him in the wrist. He dropped the blade and was forced to face her again without his ace. She charged this time and he moved to counter her but she ducked and kicked the back of his knees sending him forward. As he lurched he swung but she was ready for him. There was a sickening noise as she kicked his arm mid swing. He tumbled the rest of the way forward and the angry female swung for the moon, soccer kick to his side and then a descending punch to his kidney flattened him. “Dumb fuck.” She looked to the MC as some of the crowd split so the bouncers could grab the guy. “You know the rules Sam. Claws _in_ for the next fight.” the MC said to her before announcing her the winner.

Alano had almost broken the man when he saw the blade to protect her but it had become clear very quickly she didn't need his help. The ring opened up a little more as people had pushed closer as they shouted angrily at the cheater. Alano stepped forward and held a hand out to her for her to shake. “Good fight Chica.” He didn't relish having to fight her not because he feared her but because she seemed much like him. She was a mutant like him, she was clearly practiced even though she wasn't as well practiced as him.

Sam ate the provided sandwich quickly and wiped her face after swallowing it. She hadn't gone full cat but the shifting she had done would need to be replenished. She saw the offered hand and grinned. “Thanks. Gentleman eh?” She questioned as they shook hands. “Good luck.” She broke the hand shake which seemed to have the crowd confused.

The fight started and the pair danced. They were both fast, though Alano was probably faster, and they were both agile though Sam might have been more graceful. The crowd moved between awed silence and raucous screams. He landed a blow, she landed a blow. They circled each other danced towards and out of the way of each other. She managed to sweep while he was up on one foot, swinging with a leg and he flipped away with a hand spring. She neatly rolled away from a k kick he did, coming back up on all fours to charge forward at him. A cold heat built between the pair, between his cold precision and her fiery will to win they fought to a stand still, each silently refusing to take unfair advantage against the other.

Blue and red lights. Shouts, screams and loud speakers barking orders as she managed to catch his wrist and turn his momentum against him throwing him. He spun his weight and landed on his feet with ease facing her as their fight was interrupted by the intrusion. “COPS! RUN!” Was the deafening roar across the room. Sam still had a hold of the Latino's arm as they'd both gotten distracted. “This way!” She took off running towards a wall that had a busted out window just over head high. Her opponent followed even as she let go of his wrist. He bound up and pulled himself through the window, landing on his feet on the other side as she scaled the wall effortlessly. She was through the window and next to him on her feet almost as easily. She started to run out the alley but he grabbed her and pulled her back as a cop car blocked the end she was headed for. They ran silently, each helping the other avoid cops and obstacle. The pair ran until they were several blocks away with no cops to be found. “God dammit, I hope Jo got out.” She complained as they slowed their pace so they could catch their breath.

“Oh... Was that your.... little friend?” He asked, they'd run so fast they were both slightly winded. “Yea. Fuck. I don't have any more food...” She gripped his arm as she teetered slightly. He frowned at her. “What's wrong Chica?” She kept going but looked to be loosing steam. “I shifted during the fight with Cliff, then... While we were running... I panicked a little... Shifted more...” she sighed as she was starting to drag her feet. “My car is around the corner, I'll get you where you're going...” She grinned as they rounded the corner where she laid eyes on a beautiful car sitting parked. “I can see why you parked so far away.” He pulled the door open for her and she slid in, sitting heavily in the seat after pulling the belt across her. She could feel the adrenaline leaving her and the debilitating hunger setting in. Usually she, Jo and some others went for burgers and she'd stuff herself silly on her winnings but the raid had stopped her from getting paid.

He slid in as she looked yet more pale than she had been before. She was still hot as hell though, even with the elongated feet her legs were lean and long, his eyes lingering on them for a moment. Her eyes glanced across at him unfocused and he knew something wasn't right. She almost looked and acted like her blood sugar was bottoming out, and she'd complained of being hungry. He quickly got his bearings and headed to a near by fast food joint without asking. She looked around confused, when she got like this it was hard to think, especially if there was no immediate danger. “What'll you have?” He asked and she frowned at him like she hadn't seen the restaurant appear. “Wendies? Five crispy chickens, two large fries and a large chocolate frostie...” She reached into her sports bra and pulled out a ten offering it to him but he waved it away. She frowned at him but took the food, silently slipping the ten into the edge of his seat.

He drove off as she took a deep drink of frostie. She checked to be sure the food was all for her and offered him a fry while she jammed the first sandwich into her mouth. She was never a particularly polite eater when she was like this. About two sandwiches in she took a moment to breath. “I'm Sam.” She said with a cleared mouth. “Alano, you've got quiet an appetite chica!” He chuckled before continuing to a more pertinent subject. “Where to? Not that I mind you in my car but I doubt you want to become a permanent fixture in it...” He was trying to be suave but it came out clumsy and maybe a little creepy. After hearing his own words he grimaced slightly. She laughed, trying not to laugh too hard around the last bite of the next sandwich. 

“Um... Alano. Cool name. I don't know, I don't usually go home this early on a Saturday. I'm usually at the pit most of the night then I'm eating after. My shoes are still with Jo. He keeps my stuff for me.” She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and she slowly forced herself back to full human, better to do it now when she still had food to eat. She opened her eyes and he panted out a heavy breath. She looked over while putting the next sandwich to her lips as a visible shudder ran up his spine. “Santa se mierda!” She cocked her head at him as he spoke softly, posture suddenly stiff as he gripped the steering wheel hard. It dawned on her suddenly that shifting was noisy and swallowed the bite she had taken. “Oh... Sorry dude... I forget that it's kinda gross sounding...” 

He felt slightly flushed, it certainly hadn't been the noise he'd been reacting to but how to tell her he wasn't grossed out without sounding freaky? That he felt her bones move as she changed her body and it had felt like a warm breath on the back of his neck, that the shiver wasn't one of disgust but of arousal? “No its... It's fine.” He tried to brush it off but the feeling had cranked him up a little, another turn of his already tightly wound spring. She lifted her foot up under her leg as she sipped on the frostie and turned to look at him smirking. “You don't have to play hardass. You can admit it if it freaked you out a bit. I don't mind.” She teased him grinning like a devil as he pulled up to a light. He looked down then over to her, an aroused warmth to his dark brown eyes. “No Chica, I didn't _hear_ what you did.” The mischievous grin fell away giving way to mild confusion and even touch of embarrassment. “I don't get it... wait... are you..?” They both knew what she was asking and he nodded as he turned back to the road, the light green and he just kind of drove without purpose.

“That's... cool. I didn't know there were any other mutants who were in the circuit. You empathic or something?” She didn't know what he meant yet and he was being kinda cryptic. He frowned, great, now he had to do the whole show and tell. “No... I... I feel bones and can sorta will them to do stuff. Can create them too.” She smiled and cocked her head at him then winked dramatically. “Your mutation isn't first date material for you huh? Mine wouldn't be either if we hadn't met in the pit after I'd already shifted during a fight.” She offered and he felt a tiny bit better, smiling at her once more. “You still didn't tell me where to go so I'm just driving.” She smiled and quipped back quickly. “Maybe I decided I liked the idea of being a fixture in here? No I don't have any shoes so either we need to go somewhere shoes aren't required or I need to go home.” She pointed a direction to him and he turned the direction she pointed. “Well I have to say I don't know of any place to go that doesn't require shoes so I suppose I'm taking you home?” She grinned. “No. I know a place.” She lead him to a cement building standing alone with lights on. “Come on!” She smiled and got out of the car to lead the way.

He smirked and followed. “I certainly hope this isn't the organ harvest building because I've already donated but they didn't appreciate it.” She rolled her eyes and cackled playfully. “Only if you do really _really_ badly.” She walked into the building, inside it was a reasonably well lit gym with padding laying around on the floor and a boxing ring stood proudly off to the side. A massive man stood in front of a punching bag beating the shit out of it. He stopped to look up at the pair then her feet caught his eye. “Sammy kins. Go wash your damn feet before you walk on any of the mats you daffy bitch.” She waived at him and started to walk towards a hall labeled bathroom, leaving Alano where he was. “Who'd you drag in?” He questioned moving over towards the smaller man, this guy made even Alano look small. “Haven't you heard of “guest passes” Denny? He's with me. Don't pretend to be a hardass.” She came out of the hall she'd entered, apparently having washed her feet. “Your brother, _the manager_ , said any extra business was great. Don't try to scare him off, he might actually want to spar and shit.” The hulking lunk laughed at her and put a shockingly affectionate hand on her head. “You're such a little bitch. Just don't claw anything up this time.” With that he wandered back to his bag.

Alano looked over at her some of his amusement had drained at the posturing. “Don't mind Denny. He decided I needed a big brother way back.” Alano gave her a slightly unamused look but smiled at her all the same. “I've been coming here since I was in middle school so I guess it makes sense.” She grinned and lead Alano over to a large mat on the floor. “So what are we doing?” He asked not really feeling what was happening at the moment. “We didn't get to finish our fight. Plus I like watching you fight so I wanted to spar or just practice together.” There was a sweetness to her smile and the lingering hand on him that broke though his irritation effortlessly. “Alright. I suppose that could be fun. Now where were we?” He questioned as he grabbed her by the arm, putting his shoulder into her flipping her. She landed on her feet and scoffed good naturedly. “Pay back?” She questioned as they split slightly and she readied herself. “Maybe.” He quipped as they circled and tested each other. The mood was totally different than it had been before. She wasn't trying to hit him as much as she was trying to poke and swat him. He was more playing keep away, flipping and moving out of her way. 

Finally they both decided they were done. “That was a blast. I see some capoeira in there but there's other stuff isn't there?” He nodded and smiled. “Yea, Brazilian ju jitsu and Caporeia mostly with Muay Thai for grappling and body hardening, that is... mostly it.” She grinned as they toweled off and Denny had finally decided to chill out. “That's cool. That lunk over there taught me most of what I know. Just basic BS, a little Judo for some flips, lots of dodging... Some gymnastics.” She grinned as Denny inevitably quibbled about her insinuation. “Didn't teach you that!” She barked over at him before turning back to Alano. “Shaddap! Where'd you learn?” She was endearing and enthusiastic, not to mention cute and apparently interested in him. “Um... Brazil with my mother. She comes from a whole troupe. My grandfather too.” He was being a little vague, his mother was currently a sore subject.

“Heh! That's pretty epic. It must be as natural as walking to you...” The soft chuckle and nod made her grin. “Well if you don't mind taking me home, It's getting towards early.” Denny piped up from the other side of the room. “You know Tony has a spare upstairs you can use.” She rolled her eyes and glared at him. “Shut it Denny! I'm not sleeping over “brother”!” Alano shook his head both annoyed and amused by the exchange. “Yea. I can get you home. Lead the way.” She was happy to wander with him, sticking her tongue out at Denny before leaving. As they started driving Alano asked a concerned question. “You didn't have your ID with you did you?” She chuckled as she pointed out the next turn. “No, just a change of clothes and my shoes. If it's important and it can't sit comfortably in my bra it doesn't come with. The guys drive me so I don't need my license.” He nodded, mildly concerned at the idea her shoes and clothes were probably confiscated but she told him to stop in front of a reasonably affluent apartment building. “We're here. Thanks for the ride and the food.” She got out of the car and he stepped out too.

He held the ten she'd tried to slip him between his fingers. “Oh... I didn't strip for you so you don't need to put money in my bottom.” She tried to pout while she smirked at him. “If I put money in your bottom will you strip for me?” With a goofy grin he looked to either side and looked back to her. He pointed his fingers at the total lack of other human life. “Not in front of a crowd...” With that he folded the ten and stepped up to her. He poked the ten under the strap of her sports bra and stepped back. Sam pouted dramatically at him. “That is the least fun I've ever had while someone was putting money in my bra...” It was a joke but she played it a lot straighter than she'd planned to. He looked at her with wide eyes blinking, and muttered to himself. “They are right, I am missing out.” She scoffed at him, seeing he'd believed the stripper joke and swatted his arm gently. “I'm a fighter not a stripper ya goof.” He blinked one more time. “I am both relieved and disappointed.”

She knew she should just go inside and probably never see the guy again but she kinda sorta liked him and he was hot so she went ahead and did the least recommended thing she could think of. “Do you wanna hang out some time?” He frowned even though the prospect excited him. “Absolutely. But I really shouldn't.” She sighed and gave a little half smile. “Well if you're feeling stupid... I'm at the gym most nights. I'll be there tomorrow and Monday night.” He actually sounded sad, maybe even depressed as he responded. “I'll probably... Be stupid and I'll see you later...” She gently tapped his arm with her palm then trotted into the building, leaving him to do what he'd do.

He did the most advisable thing he could, he hopped into his car and drove away. He couldn't help the brooding on the way home. “Stupid. Dammit. Fucking stupid.” He chided himself. He knew he'd go see her, he might even go tomorrow. It meant that he was probably going to end up dragging her into this bullshit. Sure he didn't know exactly what he was going to do but he had a list of people and at least one of them was the man who'd murdered his father. You meet a guy like that in a fighting ring and it seemed as though it was inevitable, one of you wasn't going to leave. There was a damn good chance that when he was done with this whole damn pit fighting thing he was going to be a murderer himself. Yet no amount of better judgment, no amount of knowing better would probably stop him from showing up at that gym in the next two days.

Sam was true to her word. Sunday afternoon she was back at the gym, dressed for a fight with any of the guys who wanted a tussle. Mostly she liked to come here on the weekends to hang with Denny, Tony and Sherry. Sherry and Tony were at the door, little Cooper clinging tightly to his diminutive mother. “Sammy! Denny told me you were here last night and you didn't stay! How could you do that to me? Next time you're here late just stay the night! I can't continue being the only woman around here all the time, I need company!” As she was chided the tiny woman stood and started to carry the baby around the table but Tony snapped the large burbling child from her arms to free her to hug the other woman. “And worse yet you came with some guy and you didn't even get a chance to introduce me to him!” Sherry continued to chide until Tony reached around her and pulled her back to him, baby in one arm tiny wife in the other. “Sher, Stoppit. Lil Sammy's a big girl now. She's allowed male friends that don't have to pass your inspection.” The tiny woman made a huff noise and crossed her arms as Sam laughed then she went to go work with Denny.

She hit the showers after a long work out. Denny'd clubbed her a few times for being out of sorts. She couldn't help it, she just kept looking towards the door. She was preoccupied with hoping that guy, Alano would come past. Washed and dressed she waived good bye, when she stepped out into the sun it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Off in the corner of the parking lot stood a very beautiful, rather familiar vehicle. Alano was inside the car, running his hands over his face. He didn't see her walking up as he began to start his car. She tapped on his window with a smile. “Leaving so soon?” She questioned coyly, he'd only just noticed her so she didn't quite startle him though not being startled wasn't going to help keep him from being slightly panicked. It wasn't her sudden appearance, it was the fact that he'd just been coming to his senses about being there at all. Sure he wanted to see her, he wanted to be around her but he knew that _he_ was probably not someone she should be around. “Yea, thought I was starting to look like a creep.” He joked through the open window. She climbed in and sat in the chair next to him, hair still wet from the shower.

“After the way you were talking last night I thought I might not see you again.” She was curled into the seat comfortably, it was a bit jarring to him how she spoke like they'd been friends for years. There was this slight tinge of concern to her. She grinned as he spaced off into her face slightly. “Earth to starship sexy, come in sexy...” She joked as he blinked heavily then shook his head a little. “Sorry I just...” She shrugged and waived his apology away. “I figure you've probably got your own problems. No one starts underground prize fighting without some bullshit reason.” He cringed as he expected her to ask him what his reason was. “If you're free lemme get us some pizza. You were super sweet last night but I feel bad, you fed me and you drove me home...” Before he could respond she was buckled and giving him directions. The time in the car flew by, mere moments and they were seated in her favorite pizza joint.

Sam did everything in her power to ensure the not-quite-a-date went off well. There was something distant and lost about him when she'd gotten in the car but the longer they hung out the more he seemed to be really enjoying himself. She enjoyed his company and she really truly wanted him to enjoy hers. She didn't see most of the other fighters outside of the ring, even Jo she only saw afterward or right before. The only thing that unsettled her was the guy watching them from the other side of the pizzeria. She couldn't quite place him but he was familiar and he kept looking over at them. She told herself that it was just because they were notable.

“This pizza is amazing. Thanks...” His heartfelt thanks brought her back to the here and now. She beamed at him, happy to have lightened his mood, her feet on the bench next to him. “No problem! You got anything you're doing tonight?” His eyes shifted and she couldn't help but feel a twinge. “Yea Actually, I do.” She mentally chided herself for getting so upset that he had plans. It's not like she was his girlfriend or that he'd promised her anything. He quickly continued, “But if you have some free time tomorrow...” Her mood perked again. “I do...” He smiled rakishly at her. “Then maybe we can plan to do something then... You don't have work do you?” She looked down embarrassed and for a moment he wondered if maybe she really was a stripper the way she blushed. “No um... I um... Babysit Tony's kid and work with Sherry Tuesday through Friday. Pick up a few odd jobs at the Gym...” He cocked his head at her, wondering why she seemed so embarrassed about that. She saw the look on his face and smiled still abashed. “I don't have a “grown up” job per say...” 

He grinned widely at her, “I don't think grown ups have grown up jobs...” She laughed happily at him and shook her head, he continued to keep her giggling. “I mean... think about it... You just sit there and say “I make these numbers go into these numbers to make BIGGER NUMBERS!” The only reason it has any weight is because of money... And lawyers... they are just refined arguers...” Her eyes were lit with mirth and he loved it, happily making silly faces for her benefit. Every little giggle and guffaw warmed his cold soul, the squirm of her in the bench opposite him made him feel alive. She was intoxicating and he caught himself resting his hand on her ankle, her foot still next to him on his side of the booth. The moment of realization caused him to pull his fingers back off of her, not wanting to be too forward. He tried to be stealthy about it while she laughed but she gave him a wry grin at the slightly abashed face he was making.

“You're fine. I'm not gonna slug you just cus you touched me.” She hid the fact that she was enjoying him touching her. He opened his mouth and closed it again, her feet sliding off of the bench as she leaned forward. “Ok, well how long until I have to give you back?” He liked the sound of that, she almost sounded possessive of him. He looked thoughtfully, contemplating how long it was until he needed to start the long drive to go see his cousin. “Oh... I've got about an hour until I turn back into a pumpkin...” Information and a joke making her giggle lightly again. She stood and headed towards the front. “That's enough time for me to show you the cool park over by my place. I'll get a box.” She strode towards the counter and he watched her walk. This hadn't been in the plan at all. Nothing like her had ever been in his plan, not since his dad died. He watched her ass appreciatively, the smooth sway to her hips. There was no doubt in his mind, he was dumbstruck by her, absolutely stupefied and he knew it.

She was waiting at the counter so he flagged down the waitress and quietly asked her to bring him the check. He rearranged the remaining slices while he waited and Sam came back with the box. “You sneak! You trying to foot the bill?” He looked up slightly sheepish mostly because she sounded accusatory. “Yes?” She grinned. “Then you can get the tip cus I already paid.” He laid the money out and they headed back to where he'd dropped her off the night before. She ran the pizza in and then lead him off around her building. Not too far away there was a lovely park but even at distance it was obvious that there was a parkour instillation with a skate ramp none too far off. Neither were huge but they were large enough. She giggled and ran ahead, leaping and rebounding off a freestanding wall to clamber on top of the cement block it faced. They climbed, ran, and jumped about, neither getting too intense, just playing on the equipment. She jumped across a rather sizable void to join him atop a free standing wall, plopping down next to him as he smiled at her. “Thanks Chica... I've had a lot of fun.” She nodded as she stood, balancing as though it were a beam, not caring that there was an 8 foot drop on one side and a 15 foot drop on the other. “So what are we gonna do tomorrow or are we just going to figure that out as we go along?” She questioned as she carefully did a handstand.

She grinned at him upside down before righting herself and going back to sitting on the wall. “We'll probably have to play it by ear. I'm not real good with plans at the moment.” She nodded. “I hate to say this but it's been about an hour... I don't wanna keep you if you really need to get moving.” He nodded to himself, she was right, it was about time for him to go if not past time. “Yea I'll see you tomorrow then? Meet you... at the Gym?” He questioned and she nodded to confirm. She lurched forward ever so slightly, almost like she was leaning in for a kiss, then paused before patting his leg and jumping off the 8 foot side, rolling as she hit the ground. She waved at him before running off towards her apartment.

After she turned around the mirth drained from his face and he watched her solemnly. He flipped over the longer of the two drops and pushed off, landing on a shorter chunk before letting himself hang and drop to the ground. His cousin would have information for him and he had information for her. They were working together to try and figure out who exactly each name on his list was, if they were involved in his father's murder, and if so, where they were. They always met in person so there was less chance of being found out. He got back to his car and sighed deeply. Would he tell his cousin about Sam? No, there was no reason to tell her about Sam, it'd just make her worry more. It was a damn long drive and he brooded the whole way, silently angry at himself for having already gotten so attached to the red head.

He pulled up to his cousin's house and jogged up the stairs, knocking at her door. She let him in right away. “Alano... I'm so glad to see you!” She was always desperate and happy to see him, Seeing him meant that the craziness he was caught up in hadn't consumed him. She was the only member of their family that knew what he was doing, which they both agreed was for the best. “Hey Sonya, come on, lets get inside.” She nodded and lead him towards the living room. “Abuela is sleeping... So we're ok.” He nodded, his grandmother had moved in with her mother and then with her when his grandfather died years ago. They still spoke quietly, not wanting the old woman to hear them and come asking questions. He didn't dawdle while they had the privacy. “I found that dealer in the pit. Trevon the snake. He... I took him apart, he won't be able to do much for a while. But the pit got raided by the police... did you call that in?” She shook her head vehemently before answering. “No, apparently it was some fretful housewife, sure her kid was hanging out with gangs.” She shrugged even though she wanted to call in every time she found one of these pits she never dropped clues that would endanger his life or freedom.

She felt like she was aiming the tide, there was nothing she could do to stop it but maybe she could block, stall and reroute him. She noted through their conversation that he was more distant and preoccupied than usual. Sitting for long silent moments while she told him what she knew. She told him about the other man she'd gotten some information about, many of the guys they were looking for were on the pit fighting circuit so they were just a matter of time until she found out about them. Even as she told him the name of the guy he was almost uninterested. “What's up with you?” She broke from the informative bits to ask about his mental state. “You're different.” He was leaning forward, elbows on knees, she rubbed the top of his back, trying to be comforting. “Sorry, I don't mean to be distracted...” She shook her head and corrected him. “I don't mind you being distracted, you know I don't like all this crap. Come on, tell me what's going on.” She prodded and he rested his head in his hands.

“There's a girl.” He started softly, face still in his hands. She cocked her head, shocked that a girl could possibly be what had him distracted. “She's... wonderful. When they started raiding the place she helped me escape. We hung out like we'd been friends for ages.” Sonia looked at him, hope alive in her that maybe something would be able to sway him from his course. “She makes me smile, makes me happy. I don't know how to deal with it...” She frowned still rubbing his shoulders gently. “I don't understand what the problem is... Don't you want to be happy?” His answer was fast and sharp. “Not if it comes at the cost of her safety!” She shook her head at him and smiled warmly. “Alano, she's already in the pit fighting scene, the groupies know what the score is...” He glared at her and she pulled back, shocked at the withering glare. “She's a _fighter_ Sonya...” The statement made her mind reel. “There's women who fight? I didn't know that, is she in like... a separate group with just girls?” Her eyes widened as he shook his head to indicate she was wrong. “She fights the men?” With a small smirk he answered her, slightly smug on Sam's behalf. “Yea, and from my understanding she's never been defeated in a fair fight.” She grimaced deeply. “So you'll have to fight her...” He nodded solemnly. “I already fought her, the raid hit in the middle of our fight. We ran out together. We'll still likely be up against each other in the brackets... I don't think I could hurt her...”

Sonya hugged his slouched shoulders and rested her head on him. “Only thing you can do is talk to her...” He scoffed and shook his head. “I don't know... I don't think she'll drop out and I can't... Which means I have to fight her again and I will hate myself if I hurt her.” He gave his cousin a hug and stood. “I really need to get a move on, text me if you need me, Kay?” She nodded, knowing he was probably right about needing to leave. “Yea, I'll let you know if I find anything else out.” He wandered out, it was getting late and he had a long drive back to his place and eventually bed.


	2. Take the fight out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alano getting to know each other better before shit hits the fan.

Sam had a hell of a time sleeping, just relaxing enough to even lay down was hard for her. She had wanted so badly to just kiss him while they were on the wall and the moment replayed in her head over and over. She didn't even remember closing her eyes when she woke up, the sun peeking through her window. The day felt like it took forever. She ended up getting to the gym way earlier than she usually would. “Denny?” Tony was up and at the front desk but his brother didn't usually wake until noon since he watched the 24 hour gym through the night. “Hey Sammy. You're early... by like an hour.” She huffed dramatically, hanging her head as she groaned. “Is it really only 11?” He nodded and told her the actual time. “Ten till. What you need him for today?” Tony offered a hug to his honorary little sister. “I need to distract myself... Alano's supposed to come by today and I'm wound up like a preteen going to her first dance!” He laughed as she wrapped her arm around him and squeezed him back. “Well it's pretty slow this morning, Jay and Tom are both here, and one new dude I've never seen before but that's it.” She nodded to him and he made a quick suggestion. “Why not go do some lifting? You usually get pretty engrossed...”

She smiled and thanked him, that would help. She'd known the gym owner since before she knew she was a mutant. Back then he was just an employee, a nearly out of high school guy working to get enough money to put himself in his own apartment. Denny was younger than Tony, he'd only been a freshman at the time, tall and slightly pudgy. Denny was the first to know she was a mutant. She'd always looked pretty well filled out, she had a fake id at 13 and managed to sneak in the back of a club. A soused patron had followed her as she left out the back door in and attempt to not get caught. When he lunged at her and pinned her to the ground he got clawed and she ran off. She'd called Denny in a panic, he had his permit and found her a block away, nearly passed out in a different alley. She hid in their house for a week while she figured out how to make the claws go away.

The clock shed hours, Denny came up and spotted her, chiding her as usual for lifting without a spotter. After he decided to start taking himself seriously Denny got into boxing, then into Judo and all the Bruce lee stuff. When she was 16 he started teaching at the gym. She'd been taking Gymnastics there the whole time, keeping lean and out of trouble for the most part but when she found out she could take a fighting class she was all over it. His first class was just her but the class picked up speed and soon she and about 8 other kids were in his self defense class. Through the second half of high school Sam was a permanent fixture at the gym. She and the two men were truly close as siblings. Bickering, making up, hanging out, everything she missed out on being an only child. By 3 she'd worked up a miserable sweat and couldn't have been happier about it. 

“Where's skinny?” Denny asked ribbing her. “Just cus you're a refrigerator doesn't mean that Alano's skinny. And he's supposed to be coming to hang out later but I don't know when. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go hang with Sherry.” He chuckled at her and went about what he needed to do next, making sure all the equipment was ready for the after work crowd. Soaked, Sam went to the door, sure enough, Sherry had taken over for Tony. The small woman waived at her excitedly at her but kept the girl at arms length. “Oh lord! Did you take a shower with your clothes on???” Sherry giggled at Sam and the girl, grinning like a Cheshire, tried to hug her. “NoooNononononono! Absolutely not! I don't even want you sitting next to me until you've taken a shower!” Sam made a fake hurt face at Sherry. “You don't love me?” Sherry laughed loudly at her friend. “Tony doesn't even get to hug me in that state... Go!” Sam laughed and hit the showers.

Alano was an uneasy mix of elated and heartbroken. The realization that he would almost certainly be forced to fight Sam again weighed on him, as did the thought that hanging out with her was probably endangering her. Yet he could not bring himself to cancel their date, he was still ecstatic that he was going to see her, even if all he did was look at her and talk to her he was going to be on cloud nine. He was so focused on his inner turmoil he didn't notice the car that had followed him through every turn since it had pulled in behind him. It eased back, letting some space get between it and the other car, it parked at the back of the parking lot while the Latino walked in the door.

Alano looked around, uneasy, next to the desk, looking to see if he could see Sam but he couldn't. The sprightly woman behind the counter greeted him happily. “Oh hi! Are you new here?” She chirped happily. He smiled half heartedly at her. “Not really, I'm just here to pick someone up. Do you know where Sam is?” His question brought a strange smirk to her face. “Oh ho! So you're the young stud come calling on little Sammy!” She looked him over with an appreciative eye that made him want to squirm slightly. “Sammy always did have good tastes. You just missed her, she's in the showers right now. Have a sit, I know she's looking forward to seeing you.” The sweet chipper tone insisted so he took the chair next to her silently. She let him sit quietly while they waited on Sam. He stood sharply when Sam stepped out, towel around her shoulders. Sam's face lit when she saw him and the tiny woman sitting next to him took smug satisfaction in their exchange.

“Am I early?” He asked concern coloring his voice. She shook her head, wet hair sticking to her head. “No, I was so I did some lifting. Lemme go use the hand drier on my hair and get my stuff...” She turned around and trotted back towards the lockers in the shower. Alano sighed and sat back down to wait patiently. The tiny woman next to him looked over and sized up his reaction. “You'd think that the pair of you had known each other for years. Sam's good at that.” He glanced over at her and gave her a little quizzical look. “She do this often?” The tinge of jealousy to his voice made her little smirk curl yet further. “I wouldn't say often. She makes friends fast, but she only tries this hard when she knows she has something worth a damn.” The tinge of jealousy left his face, his brow creasing and words spilled out before he could think. “Well, let's hope she's right...” He chewed the inside of his mouth silently as Sherry's smile cooled slightly, trying to read what he was thinking. That sort of melancholy seemed out of place in a situation like this. Why would he be sad that she seemed to think he was a catch?

Sherry didn't get a chance to ask because Sam came trotting back out, hair mostly dried out and her bag in her hand. “Ok, See ya Sher!” She offered a hug to the tiny woman. Alano stood, a gentle smile on his face for Sam though he was surprised when she gave him a hug too. They went out to his car and she was giddy. “So, any idea what we wanna do?” She asked as he pulled out with a slowly growing grin. As she looked at him and they left the parking lot something didn't quite feel right. There was a guy in a car that looked familiar and he watched them leave. It was the second time she'd had that feeling that someone was watching them. She tried to shake it but this time it stuck with her much harder. Still she assumed she was just being paranoid and didn't let Alano see that she was bothered. “I have a couple ideas... It's almost 4, you wanna get some food now or later?” She contemplated food and shrugged. “I don't know, I'm kinda hungry but not super bad... If you're thinking movie or something that takes some time, eat first...” He nodded. “Then we should probably grab food.” She grinned at him, he seemed to have some kind of plan so she just let him lead.

He took them to a cute little Tai restaurant, it was cozy and small but the food smelled wonderful. They'd gotten in before the dinner rush which Sam was immediately grateful for. Her stomach rumbled at the smells and she ordered like she was ordering for both of them. Alano smiled warmly at her, she glowed to him, everything about her was nearly intoxicating. When she was around he thought maybe, just maybe, there was a life without all the bullshit. Maybe he could let it go, all of it, the vengeance and the fighting, but then reality always hit him, he was in too deep. He didn't know how dangerous this group was but they were bad enough to kill his father in cold blood and have nothing come of the investigation, and that was bad enough for him to worry. His stomach turned at the idea of her getting hurt. It was the one thing that kept him at a distance, the one thing that made him stop and keep her back. Suddenly the waitress woke him from his thoughts asking him if there was anything else. When he ordered a full meal for himself she was confused. “Are you waiting on anyone?” When Sam shook her head no the waitress threw up a forced smile and nodded happily. “Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a bit.”

Sam leaned forward and grinned at Alano, it was infectious so he smiled back and leaned in as well. “The best thing in the world is when I go to a buffet after some shifting... We should do that some time, it's totally funny.” He smirked at her and shook his head. “How have you not been found out?” She leaned back and grinned, putting her feet on his bench next to him, shrugging. “I'd love to say good looks and luck but it's all luck. My looks have nothing to do with it.” He couldn't help but laugh at her joke. “So what's the plan after here?” A drink was set down in front of Sam and distracted her momentarily. He let the distraction change the subject. “I would say don't get too full but I get the feeling that isn't a possibility with you.” Sam smirked at him and shrugged, “It's possible but it's just not very probable. Where we goin' that I need to be not full for?” He grinned at her, she was quick. “Just some place that I'd rather not eat at, nor be hungry at.” She laughed at him again and he was caught by how much he loved the sound of her laugh. How did a person stop themselves from falling for someone? Certainly not doing what he was doing.

The pair ate their food and half way he finally admitted what it was they were doing. “Ok ok... There's a little theme park not too far from here. I thought, with us both being crazy people we would go ride rickety roller coasters and take our lives in our hands?” She nodded emphatically, excited by the idea. “I LOVE roller coasters, that and rock climbing... You know... for the normal people things I like.” He made a mental note of the love of rock climbing and continued. “Well when we're done here we'll go ride the rides until we either grow bored with them or make ourselves sick.” The waitress came by several times asking if they were ready for boxes, finally Sam agreed to boxes just so they could get out of there. Not really full but willing to be done he managed to slip the girl his card while Sam was scraping. “Hey! I can pay...” She protested but he simply shook his head. “No need. I got it.” She scowled at him playfully. “Ok then I'll pay for our gate tickets...” He grinned at her “I already bought them...” “GRR! Ok! I'll buy our ride tickets or whatever.” “Rides don't cost anything. I even got us some tokens to play the games with...” She made a very disgruntled noise and glared at him. “You mark my words Alano, I'm going to pay for something for you and you are not going to have any say in it when I do.”

He laughed at her determination and she smiled again at him. “We will see about that.” The waitress came back and they packed up, getting back in his car. Still, that feeling crept back over Sam. Without letting Alano know she managed to spot the car she'd been seeing. That guy was watching them and she was really worried about that. Were they cops? Enforcers from the pit ring? Someone who just decided that they looked like a good mark? So long as they didn't make a move it was fine. What she was really afraid of was the idea it might be cops. If it was cops that was really bad. If cops were following them and they made a move she'd still assume it wasn't cops until it was probably too late. Alano noticed her unusual quiet. “Hey, you ok?” She turned and blinked at him from watching the rear view. “Yea, just distracted, it's a bit of a drive and I kinda... I don't know, zone out on longer drives. Just watching the road and shit like that.” She bluffed but she was pretty good at hiding concern. “Oh... well, it's not too much farther.” She smiled and nodded. “Sweet! I haven't been on a coaster for a while!” She tried to get her brain back on what they were up to so she wouldn't act creepy or make him worried.

The car behind them broke away just before they hit the parking lot and Sam was able to concentrate on having a good time. Alano was oblivious, unfortunately for him, having Sam around gave him slight tunnel vision. It was hard to notice the world around you when someone shone like the sun in your night. Hours flittered away, the pair road ever ride, played numerous games, got in an argument with one game attendant when he guessed Sam's weight and then said the scale must have been broken trying to get out of giving her a prize when he was vastly wrong. It was late when they left and Sam had almost forgotten that car following them totally. She was sitting his his lovely car and she finally decided to make her desire a little more known. “Thanks. That was really fun Alano.” She reached over and put her hand on his thigh and he breathed sharply as she watched him with coy calculating eyes. “Yea, I had fun too Chica...” It was forward but it wasn't so forward that he was having issues yet. He smiled over at her and she let out a little purr, which was stupidly cute. 

He'd been avoiding getting physical, the less attached she was to him the better. But he did not have infinite willpower, and every minute with her chipped away at his failing will. She ran her hand towards his kneed then back up his leg. “I love hanging with you. I really don't wanna go home...” He could just pull off the road out here, onto the shoulder and she could have... He tried not to think about what he could do and simply keep things simple. They were nearly back to the city. “Do you want to go somewhere else?” He questioned her as her fingers slid along his inseam. “Your place?” She asked hopefully as she gripped at his thigh, rubbing the back of her hand on his erection. “Puta Madre! Sure... Yea...” Every time he started to calm down a little and think about what he was doing she shifted in her seat, squeezing her thighs together and rubbing her hand against him. By the time they got back to his apartment they were both oblivious to the world outside of each other. They didn't make it to the bed at first, her grabbing at his clothes and pulling his lips to hers, all but climbing into his arms. They fell onto the couch and she ripped her own shirt off. He slid his hands down the back of her pants and grabbed her ass as she ran her hands up under his shirt. She fell into his lips again and she pulled at the button of his pants. 

She stood and popped the button of her own pants while he slid further onto the couch and out of his pants. She fell to her knees and his hand flew to the back of her head as she licked him. “Fuck!” He exclaimed as she sucked on him, squirming the rest of the way out of her pants. She pulled her head back after her feet were free. “Bed?” She asked as he pawed at her head and shoulders. “Down the hall, at the end...” She gracefully vaulted the couch and he shed his pants the rest of the way to give chase. He got into his room and knew she was trying to hide from him behind the door so he just let her pounce out at him, knocking him onto the bed and kissing him passionately. He thrust up into her and she squealed in delight. The raucous night didn't end until they were both worn out. They passed out in each others arms and slept most the night. Sam woke first and peeled herself out of his bed carefully. She found a pencil and paper, wrote him a note before leaving. 

It was still really early, and dark out. As she was coming down the stairs in front of his apartment she saw that familiar face again, two guys walking towards her. One of them tried to intimidate her by pulling his jacket aside and showing her he had a gun. “I don't think you wanna do that buddy.” She said with a sadistic grin on her face. The other one grinned back at her “Told you. You owe me.” He said in a hushed voice, the other one wasn't laughing. “Move it bitch.” She was between them and the apartment and she wasn't going to let them go get Alano if that's what they were up to. “Heh. But wheeeere should I move...” She grinned at her own sarcastic tone and the one that wasn't trying to show off his piece chortled softly. “She's a fighter you dipshit. Remember? This'll work. Honey you're up for a rematch, C'mon baby, time to go.” The idiot lunged at her while his friend tried to talk to her. She kicked the one in the head and punched him in the hand when he went for his gun, his buddy smart enough to back up. She swept his feet out from under him and landed on his chest, punching him in the head. He raised his hands to protect his head as his friend finally did something to save him. She turned just in time to see him pull it.

Pop! Pain. Her muscles convulsed as the tazer hit her. “Fuckin cunt.” The bloodied enforcer spat down at her after getting up. “Her or you? We're supposed to grab ones like her not fukin kill um! Get her before it wears off. We gotta fly.” Alano woke with a start as he heard a car start and peel out. Sam was nowhere to be found and he looked around in the dark. Something paper crunched under his hand as he leaned across to hit the light. He looked at it and found it was a note. “Alano, Had to leave, Need to meet up with Sherry. Meet me back at the gym some time soon? Sam” He smiled warmly at the note, flattening it back out from his crunching it. He set it on the night stand next to his clock and laid back down. He had a bit longer till he had to be up and truth be told he was still tired from their fun and the bed still smelled like her. There was no way he was getting out of the bed right now unless she asked him out of it.

Sam surveyed her current situation. She was hog tied with zip ties in the back of a car, the two idiots who put her back there were up front. She carefully worked to break any or all of the ties without making much noise. Working slowly she managed to get her feet loose, her wrists were harder. Suddenly the car stopped in a skummy part of town. “Kay girly. Time to go...” As they got out she sat up and slid her hands under her ass and out from behind her. “She's loose! FUCK!” She ripped the remaining zip ties with her teeth and exited the vehicle violently out the driver door. She was fast but they had a few moments to get ready. Guns were drawn on her, far more than she could dodge at a time. As she was about to try and use the car door to protect her as she tried to escape she heard clapping. “See, this is why they love you. This is why I must have you back this week...” A man she didn't recognize spoke in a glowing, if sinister, tone. “I need my principals back, you must come back and fight more. You're so... well your just so damn fun to watch!” He walked towards her and smiled a slick grin at her. “I know, who the fuck is he? I run all the pits... These are my idiots... sorry about them... at least they didn't shoot you! Can't have you damaged out of the pit...” He gestured for them to put down their guns and continued talking. “If I can't get enough of my favorite faces then we won't get as many people to watch! Now normally, you, a lowly fighter would never meet me... but that raid forced my hand. So you'll be at the next pit fight. We'll come pick you up, though, so long as you don't have a fit like today, you'll just be picked up rather than tazed and carried. So... Deal?”

“And if I don't agree?” He shrugged and smiled. “Well, honestly this deal isn't _really_ a choice for you. But, if you fight us instead of for us... Nothing may happen... at least not at first. But eventually we'll find something or someone and you'll find yourself in our ring. Like that cute Latino you've been hanging with.” She scoffed at him, she didn't know it for sure, but something told her that if he let it all hang out he was better than her. “You're going to try and leverage me with him? Really? Is this a cartoon or some shit?” He grinned at her, he waived his men away and gestured for her to go when she wanted. “Lets find out together. See you Saturday hun.” And with that, he and his goons just _vanished_ back into the wood work from whence they came. Sam caught a cab back to the gym and Sherry knew something was off but Sam refused to talk about it. When Sam set herself up on the bench press Sherry gave up and tried sending Denny to talk with her. “Hey...” He tried to start as she angrily benched. “Do I need ta rough skinny up?” He asked and she loudly racked the bar. “No.” She answered tersely, setting herself up for another set. “Hey watch it... you're slamin and bangin like a fuckin hurricane!” She just glared at him. “Seriously if that skinny prick is the reason for this I'll beat the shit outa him.” 

She let the weights slam down again and stood up in Denny's face. “No. It's not Alano. Even if it was Alano I don't need a big brother to beat up my _theoretical_ wayward boyfriend.” The lunk almost looked hurt. “Fine. But if you break the weights I'ma help Tony beat it out of your ass.” Sherry tried to come back but Denny made her leave Sam alone until she left, far earlier than she usually would. Sam was a storm of frustration and irritation. There were only a few people she knew who did the pit and she only knew where to find Alano. She was torn at the idea of bringing him into whatever shady shit this was. It took her two days to finally try and go to his apartment, she'd been staying away from the gym any more than necessary because she didn't want to hurt the gym or her family of friends. As she pulled up she saw a cute little Latina walking up ahead of her. At first she didn't think anything of it but the little latina went straight to Alanos door and knocked. When he didn't answer right away she pulled out a key and unlocked it. Sam kept walking past, hearing the water running in his apartment. 

He had a girlfriend? Of course he had a girlfriend! She was cute, she was little, she was perfect for him. She wasn't involved in the fight pits, she might be able to pull him out of them. Sam's brain fabricated their whole life together with her as the shitty home wrecker. Guy as hot as him was never unattached, and worse yet, he'd been resisting her all along, she'd made him _unfaithful_. It was the last straw. She couldn't drag him into what was going on. He had a chance to break free and she would simply chain him to this. She'd never felt before that she was stuck, chained to this whole pit fighting but now the whole world had shifted. 

Inside the apartment Sonya waited patiently for her cousin to come out of the shower. He came out and she pulled a picture out of her purse. “One of them will be there this Saturday.” He nodded thoughtfully but his heart wasn't in this. “Kay. Thanks Sonya. I had kinda hoped to introduce you to Sam... the girl I've been hanging out with...” Sonya looked happily up at him. “Oh! I'd love to meet her!” He frowned slightly. “I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her for a few days though. I hope... I hope she's just busy.” She nodded, he'd only told her about his woman a few days ago but he was in deep for her. “Well that Devos person... word is he's going to be fighting this weekend. So you'll have a chance at him if you go.” She hoped he would just leave this and go back to being a normal person, back to being her cousin. “You know Alano... You like this girl, this Sam. Maybe you two could have a thing...” She suggested again and he winced. She did love to try and find a way to make him stop but this one, this he could possibly do. “That'd be nice. I am not that lucky though.” He gave her a hug as she started to leave. “You've gotta have some luck some time...” She offered. “Abuela is asking for you. You should come by some time and actually talk to her soon.” With that she was gone and he got the rest of the way dressed.

Sam went to the gym, she needed to blow off some steam, there was a punching bag that might just get the stuffing beaten out of it today. She wrapped her hands as she was walking in and had her feet wrapped shortly there after. She could see Sherry was worried about her and tried to give her a smile to calm her but Sam didn't feel it. Tony came by and held the bag for her while she worked on it. “We're worried about you. What's your deal lately?” She hit the bag especially hard with a knee and he made a noise. She started to say something. “It's... nothing... Nothing that anyone... can do anything... About!” He dealt with a few more heavy hard punches and kicks before saying something else. “We got a new customer yesterday asking about you.” She roared and punched the bag hard enough to make him stumble back a step. “Who's asking about me?” He looked a little shocked at her. “I don't know... it was a big dude, said his name was Cliff.” She had taken a step around to see him without the bag in her way. She grabbed the bag in her rage and frustration and kneed it several time. “Tony... If someone else comes asking for me... I don't work here anymore.” He grabbed her shoulder and could feel her shaking. “Sammy... What's happened? Are you in trouble?” Sam shook him off and walked straight to Sherry. “Sher... I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll be back.” She gave the shocked woman a big hug. “I love ya... give the rugrat and the lunk a hug for me...” She left without even picking up her shoes or her bag, just got in her car and peeled out, driving off to who knew where. 

Fate was not a friend that day, Alano pulled in to see if he could talk to her just a few minutes later. He was surprised to see the tiny woman blubbering behind the counter. “Is... Is everything ok?” If Alano had a stat sheet tiny women crying would be listed under “weakness”. The man he assumed was her husband was trying to comfort her and he looked up at Alano. “Yea, I'm sorry, she's... well she's out of sorts at the moment, can I help you?” He felt like a heel asking anything while the small woman bawled but asked so he could get out of their hair. “I... I was wondering if Sam was around?” Tony looked sort of angry at him and the woman sobbed yet harder. “You missed her... And apparently she doesn't work here any more. So from what I can tell, you can stop coming around if she's what you're here for.” Alano was taken a back, he felt lost. “She... Told me to meet here here some time... She was fired?” He wasn't even sure if that was what she could have been, she said she helped watch the baby and helped Sherry on some of the week days, said she didn't have a real grown up job. “No. She wasn't. You're Alano right? Do you know what's going on with her?”

The latino looked around feeling lost and alone. “No... I haven't seen her for days...” A familiar face caught his eye. It was the fight she had right before she fought him walking out of the bathroom. The cheater saw Alano, grinned as best he could with his still slightly fat lip and jerked his chin up in a silent smug greeting. Alano quickly scrawled a number on a piece of paper. “If you see her, this is my number. Thanks...” With that he walked out, he wasn't totally sure what to make of this but one thing was for sure, Sam wasn't in his life anymore. As much as it pained him he would be able to refocus until he saw her again, if he saw her again. It might take longer than he had to get her out of his head though. 

Saturday he found himself walking into the correct factory with a mess of people, far too many beers and plenty of blood. It was thin but there had just been a raid the week before, it was amazing there were people there at all. The crowd went nuts when he got in the ring and advanced easily in the night's roster. It took three fights for him to end up pitted against this Devo. The MC gave a short explanation that his name was short for devastation. Not that it made any sense but it didn't need to because Alano was going to make sure he couldn't write his name for a hell of a long time. The wrestler on the other side of the ring tried to get a rise out of the crowd, being a show boat but when the fight started he got down to business. As the lumbering hulk tried to grapple or grab Alano he ducked away and pummeled the slower opponent, ensuring a bone broke up it's length every time the oaf tried to grab him. Alano hadn't actually planned on how long he was going to drag the fight out but it was shorter than he expected. A ill placed lunge allowed Alano to side step the creep and clothes line him, then grabbing his shirt and slamming the unfortunate opponent over his knee. The fat man passed out from pain as his spine crushed on his spinal cord below his shoulders. Alano was declared the winner and made his way out with his winnings. 

A few days later he went to talk to Sonya and his grandmother. Sam hadn't been at the fight, not that he minded her not being there, it was certainly better for her to _not_ be in an underground fighting ring. Truth be told he was worried now, he hadn't seen her for nearly a week. Every time he tried to tell himself that it was for the best he'd find himself pining and fretting over her. When Sonya asked him to drive her while his uncle had her car he was glad to help if a little distracted. Sonya just seemed to know what was wrong. “Still nothing from that girl?” She asked as they got out of his car, she needed to do a little shopping for herself, nothing too big, just a few odds and ends. The dejected answer was almost painful to hear, he was so heartbroken. “Nada.” He stated simply, “I don't know, maybe I did something? But maybe it's best. I shouldn't be dragging more people down with me...” 

As they were walking Sonya noticed someone with red hair. “Oh hey... Is that one of your neighbors?” she questioned pointing to the far off mote of red hair exiting the building, recognizing the face from the last time she was at his place. Alano looked to who she was pointing at and knew, even though she'd just turned the other way and was walking away he could feel her even at a distance. “That's Sam!” He breathed the exclamation, half of him wanted to run to her and grab her up. Half of him wanted to stand there and let her escape him. “Wha... What are you waiting for?! Sam!” Sonya wasn't going to let Sam get away without a fight, this was _the_ girl who could get her cousin out of this bullshit and she would force his hand if need be. The red hair flipped as her head snapped towards them, half panicked at the sound of her name being called then saw the cute little latina waiving at her, Alano standing next to her. The look on her face froze him, she looked haggard, her hair pulled up into a messy braid that was starting to fall out. She looked like she might still be wearing work out clothes. When a smile of recognition broke across her face his heart soared. Sonya took his hand and drug him towards the red head who was making her way through the crowd. 

Sam felt like a fool, the happiest fool in the world. After no one was in her way she jogged the last few steps to him, not stopping until her chest hit his and she could wrap her arms around him. Sonya stepped back and let the pair hug as Alano gripped her like she was life it's self. “Oh my god what are you doing here?” She asked still wrapped around him. “What do you mean? I'm here helping my cousin...” She barked laughter into his neck and shook her head before leaning back. “Is this your cousin?” She asked beaming at him. “Yea... Sonya... Sonya this is Sam... Sam where have you been?” She laughed, nearly hysterical, like someone who'd been under intense pressure. “Of course! You have family. People have family Sam... Does she... Do you live around here or something?” She asked the question to both, totally ignoring him asking here where she'd been. “Si, Alano comes and visits Abuela and I, He's talked about you so much!” Sonya tried to avoid focus even as he let her slip a little further from him he held onto Sam and Sonya didn't want to stop that. 

Sam exhaled half of a chuckle. “I'm sorry for interrupting you two... Did you need to get moving?” Alano looked like someone had stabbed him when she offered to let them go but Sonya was quick. “No! Not at all! Mama's home with Abuela, I don't need to be back for a while! I've wanted to meet you, he speaks so highly of you...” Sam tipped her head down, the tired smile stuck on her face. “Yea, you're not gettin' to meet me at my best...” He kept hold of her waist but forced his grip to loosen, he could feel her fingers curled into his shirt, gripping hard. Something was so wrong, Sam wasn't angry or even acting like she wanted to leave but she kept trying to send them off and she was certainly upset. “We all have off days! Alano, what do you say we get lunch early? My treat!” She offered, trying to goad him into talking but Sam beat him to it. “I'm so sorry, I can't... I've got some shit going on...” Finally he found his voice. “Sam... what's wrong?” He said softly to her. She closed her eyes and tipped her head against his, was she about to cry?? “I... can't talk about it right now. You guys should get away from me. It's not safe to be... around me...” She looked like someone who desperately needed someone to be around. He wasn't sure if he was angry or hurt but he was going to ask again. “When can you tell me? When will I see you again?” 

“I... Don't know. Look I gotta go...” She let go of him and it tore his heart out to feel her fingers linger so wantingly on him but pull away all the same. “I can't... I can't just...” He stammered but was interrupted by a large figure standing near. “Hey pussy...” The words were laced with acidic sweet, Sam saw him first but Alano recognized the cheater just as fast. “Cliff...” She hissed as she slid further from Alano and his cousin. “Aww... you're not happy to see me too?” Alano was nothing if not unamused by this guy. “What'd you want Verga?” He wanted to just rip the man's skeleton apart but they were in public and making people explode in broad day light would net him a conversation with the police. “Just looked like a fun little reunion. Who's _your_ little cute thing?” He nodded to Sonya and the little chica wasn't having anything to do with it. “Not for you! Jodete!” He laughed, “Ooo spicy! Well I can tell where I'm not wanted... K'mon Kitty cat. We've got a date.” He grinned at her maliciously, taking her by the arm.

Had it not been for Sonya trying to get up in Cliff's face Alano would have lost it and broke his hand with a glance. “Puto! Leave us alone!” Sam instinctively put herself between Cliff and Sonya as Alano tried to do something similar. “You really wanna go out here in the open kitty? Cus we can go... and you know damn well the cops don't take too kindly to your sort...” He threatened and Sam sneered up at him. The danger had transformed her, the tired, beaten down woman vanished and she grinned maliciously up at the taller man, clearly ready and willing to fight him. “Oh dear... _sweet_... stupid Cliff. You are a fuckin idiot. Let my friends get clear, and you and I will go right here... Right now. They'll need a mop to pick you up for the autopsy.” Alano didn't like the sound of this, everything here was working on going wrong, if he could just... But the brute was right, the cops didn't like their kind. “Chica... Don't...” She turned to them with a sweet, tired, genuine smile. “Hey, tell your Abuela hi for me okay? I'll see you later... Promise.” Her eyes told him she had a plan but he didn't know it so, god dammit, he didn't like it. He nearly had to drag Sonya away, she was _furious_. “What are you doing!” She hissed at him. “He's from the pit. She's gotta have some kind of plan.” 

Sam had turned back to Cliff and waited for the pair to get in his car. “Go on kitty. Show the people what a monster you are...” She grinned up at him, “You never know when you've already lost...” Sam flipped her hand out entirely too fast for him to react and peter-tapped him. Cliff's temper was never _truly_ in control, he responded by swinging to punch her. To his shock, she didn't run from the hand he sent to her head, slugging her resoundingly across the face. It wasn't until she screamed pitifully, falling to the ground too easily, that he realized what had truly happened. “You... _FUCKING_ CUNT!” He tried to hiss it at her but his temper flared and the words were half bellowed. Every eye in the busy thoroughfare was on him as she made a terrible scene. “Get away from me! Don't touch me!” She shrilled and scrambled to her feet as he stomped towards her. He went to grab her and she _slapped_ him. Several people started bearing down on their “fight”. “Yo leave her alone... Back off fucker...” A young dark skinned man was the most forward, putting himself between the pair. He was tall and lean with impressive black braids and baggy pants, he looked down his broad nose at Cliff. “Lookit you big man... you wanna step, step on the level...” Cliff looked around the guy at her. “I'll see you later kitty...” The guy got indignant at Cliff for ignoring him. “Yo you disrespectin? Ahm raigh heee!” The man spread his arms at him, Cliff walked away fuming in defeat, glaring at the young man. “Das Raigh! Walk!”

Alano moved to get out of the car as the sirens kicked up a block away but Sonya put her hand on his arm. “You got some way to explain to them how you know her?” He growled at the question. “I don't care...” The door popped. “Kay, I just hope no one recognizes you two.” He stalled for just a moment but got out of the car anyway. He pushed his way through the crowd towards where they'd been standing. He saw the man that stood up to Cliff but Sam was no where to be seen. He couldn't even feel her through the wave of people that had gathered. “Yo where'd she go? Anybody seen her? Yo Dude... Was she ok? Man, how'd she get outa here that fast?” Her “protector” genuinely wanted to know she was ok, but no one knew where she'd gone. Alano's heart sank. Damn she was quick. He walked back to the car sullen with Sonya looking out expectantly. “Alano?” He sighed and scrubbed his face. “She ran off. Lets... Get what we came for before something else happens.” She rubbed his arm, this had all gone to shit. She wanted so bad for this girl to help her get him out, he'd been so happy to see her, so worried for her. Their remaining trip was quiet, Sonya feeling quite bad for her cousin and Alano bound up in worry and anger that Sam seemed to be in trouble.

When they got back to the house he sat with and talked to Abuela, the old woman doted on him endlessly, trying to get him to eat this or that. Sonya's phone rang and he looked over at her after she took the call, curious. “I gotta go in early tonight. Benson got hurt and DeVon has to look after her kids.” He smiled as their abuela complained about the hours she had to work. “It's not that bad...” Sonya disagreed then added to rib Alano a bit. “If Alano ever became a doctor his hours would be worse.” Abuela hugged him and quipped back. “Yes but he'd be getting paid like a king. Your Father would have loved it if you went back to school. Even if you only became a chiropractor like you were talking about last year. I know he said it wasn't good enough but it is Mijo...” She rarely called him that anymore and he hugged the elderly lady back, knowing his current path would break her fragile heart.

Sonya came back shortly, wearing her uniform. “I love seeing my little Policia! Be careful Mija!” Alano stood and kissed the old woman. “I gotta go too. See you soon Abuela...” He walked with Sonya out to his car. “Do you need me to drop you off since your car is messed up right now?” His diminutive cousin shook her head, looking far more the part with her hair up in the bun she wore. “No, I'm good. Another car is gonna stop and pick me up on the way back to the station. I'll let you know if I find anything else.” She assured him, sending him on his way before the other car could come by to pick her up.


	3. Ending a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... Lets face some music...
> 
> I am so shit at summaries...

Sam drove again, the way she saw it, she had two options. Keep running from them or turn back and face them. If she kept running she'd either have to start a brand new life where she'd always have to watch over her shoulder. If she went back she didn't know if she'd be killed. Running was never really something she was ok with though. She had always liked to face her bullshit head on, and that's why her car had long since turned towards her apartment. Plus she'd promised Alano she'd see him again and she sure as hell wasn't going to miss out on that. She didn't know if she'd get a chance before this weekend though. When she got back to her place she took a much needed shower. The long hot relaxing soak allowed her to make a decision she had been putting off. Yea, she was gonna go see Alano, she had no idea what she would and wouldn't tell him but she was gonna go see him. Either she was going to break it off with him for his own good, or she was gonna bang his brains out and most likely banging would happen no mater how hard she tried.

For Alano the drive home had been the worst, Sam had been in the city, maybe she still was, he'd stopped twice and nearly turned around to comb the streets for her. Only the impracticality and inefficiency of the idea stopped him. He was just going through the motions when he got to his apartment, emotionally beat and tired from all the worry, every sense he had dull. He didn't even really take note of the hoody clad person walking up behind him. He stuck his key in the lock as they approached. “Alano?” Every half dead nerve in his brain lit up hearing her say his name. He spun to face her so quickly and with such abandon he bent his key. He'd known but he had to check, it was Sam, looking like she'd showered and changed, he grabbed her to pull her to him. “Where did you go? Are you ok?” The suave, slightly aloof guy he had always tried to be simply didn't exist at that moment. “Yea, I'm ok, lets get inside...” She said softly as she hugged him back, there was no where she'd rather be than in his arms, though she'd rather be in his arms _and inside_ his apartment.

They slipped inside and she resolutely refused to let go of him, gripping him tightly. “Chica... Sam, tell me what's happened! You quit the gym? You skipped town?” He tried to hold her at arm's length so he could look into her eyes but it was next to impossible, he couldn’t bring himself to push her away. She ignored his question for a long moment, sliding her hands onto his back under his shirt. The feel of his skin was what she needed to ground herself, to calm her mind. “The pit started coming after people around me.” She admitted as he tried to pry information out of her, still gripping her shoulders. “Alano, can... can you please not go back?” He looked down at her incredulously, it was his turn to ignore what she was asking. “What do you mean “coming after” people around you?” She huffed angrily at the thought, her hands still plastered against his skin, her fingers slowly sliding up, pulling his shirt with them. “Cliff! That fuck shit showed up at the gym... I was gonna... I don't know, I didn't know if I'd go back... I didn't want to fight you for money...” She chewed her lip, her eyes searching his face, tears welling in her eyes as she panted with the effort of holding them back. Her fingers gripped at his skin as he held her shoulders, her hands shaking against him one hooked over the top of his shoulder blade, the other clutched at his ribs. “I... I ran to protect Tony and Sherry... And you...” 

Alano couldn't stop himself. There was a cruel irony to the whole thing. That was exactly what he was supposedly doing for _her_! He couldn't handle another moment, couldn't restrain himself any more. His hands slipped off her shoulders, one sliding up behind her head and the other dropping down to her waist. Desperation overtook him and he crushed her against his chest, reveling in the tiny, shocked but excited noise she made into his mouth as his lips pressed against hers. Her chin pressed up into him, her lips parted and he didn't delay in devouring her. Her nails pressed into his ribs and shoulder, his hand twisted in her hair. She was like air to him, he hadn't realized how suffocating life without her had really been until now. Each press of her lips like a gasp of air when you've been under water far too long. He struggled to control himself but he pulled her with him and she did not resist as he led her into the living room of his apartment. Her hands were just as desperate as he felt, and when they broke she didn't even seem to look around but she shoved him, hard. He fell backwards, half shocked and then as he fell against the couch over the arm and she followed him down, eyes dark with near feral want, he dismissed his shock.

“Alano... I need you...” Her feline grace was put on display as she climbed over him to settle on his hips effortlessly. Her fingers hooked into his shirt and he gladly let her rip it up over his head then dove for her. He slid his hands up over her toned abs, he managed to get her out of her shirt and jacket with her help. He knew when claws slid under the waistband of his pants that he _should_ care that she was about to shred a perfectly functional pair of pants but as she ripped the fabric he lifted his hips to pull them and his boxers down while she squirmed on him. The same hand that had destroyed his jeans like they were tissue paper wrapped around his now bare hip as she climbed delicately off of him to dip her head towards him. As nice as a blowjob would have been he was not interested in head right then. He wanted _her_ needed her on him, around him. “Sam! Please...” The husky whisper was understood loud and clear. She looked up at him from bathing his cock with her tongue then with a single, decisive nod shed her remaining clothes. He kicked his feet down to the floor so he could face her. She sunk onto him and wrapped him in her arms while he angled his body into hers. The breathy little gasp as she finally slid over him, their hips pressing together was everything he needed. It was just... Her.

Time bled away, ignored as she ground against him, the steady pace of them the only thing either cared about. Her head rolled back and she let out a breathy scream, her fingers tangled in his hair as he nipped at her breast. She collapsed against him, panting, tears leaking from her as she clutched to him. “Sam? Are you...” She answered him with a roll of her hips and her teeth tugging sweetly at his ear. “I need you...” She repeated herself, a different kind of desperation to her. It wasn't just the feral urge to fuck, that was part of her desperation but there was also the cloying need of emotion. It was something he understood as she clutched to him, something that he didn't dare put name to. He emptied into her with a stifled groan, rolling his hips and clutching to her as his head slowly rolled back. She kissed his jaw and neck, smothering him with affection and curling into him, her legs shaking from exertion, which he knew was quite a feat. She still clutched to him desperately and he tried to soothe her, to calm the quaking in her body and wipe the last tear away. “Fuck I missed you...” She whispered, nuzzling into his head.

“You didn't need to miss me...” He tried not to sound scolding but she flinched anyway. “I thought it would help... Alano you can't go back... Things are bad, please... Don't... I just...” She dissolved into a fit of sobs as she curled protectively around him. Alano was torn, she didn't know she was asking him to chose between her and vengeance, something he'd been unable to do yet. “Sam you have to tell me what's going on... All of it...” He demanded answers and she shook more violently. “Sleep with me.” She begged, refusing once more to answer him. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes. He didn't say a word as he lifted her off of him. She was muscular, heavy, but he was able to lift her without much difficulty and carried her, both of them stark naked, back to his room. She gripped him as he laid her on the bed and she whimpered while he moved to the other side of the bed, crawling in as she scrambled up against him. They twined together, neither truly relaxing for hours, neither slipping willingly to sleep.

She was still just as clingy and desperate in the morning, neither brought up the others unanswered question. She stayed again that night, they barely left the bedroom but they also barely talked. Their conversation was stilted, both sensing that the unanswered questions may well break the thread that connected the two. Their bodies spoke what they could not, Alano pulling her into his lap and rubbing her shoulders, Sam brushing his hair and curling around him. It was more than simple lust or even just affection and neither of them acknowledged what had so clearly developed because they both knew. Sam wasn't going to tell him why she didn't want him to fight, and he wasn't going to stay away from the pit. The third night she kissed him good bye, a sweet lingering kiss with a hollow smile and a heartfelt promise to see him as soon as she could. He felt that thread between them breaking, it took all of him to not pull her back to him, wrap her in his arms and refuse to let go of her. Then she was gone, he feared he wouldn't see her again.

A calm blanket of dread settled over Sam. It wasn't the panicking, suffocating sort of dread, it was the insulating, cold sort, rather than a wet blanket wrapped around your head in the summer heat, it was a blanket of snow, burying you, preserving you in crystalline clarity of exactly how fucking stupid you were. Leaving Alano's apartment was easily the worst thing she'd ever made herself do. She'd nearly killed men in the ring, broken them in too many places to bother counting. But leaving Alano's apartment wasn't like that. No, she'd seen the heartbreak on his face, felt her own heart shatter like glass. It was worse because it wasn't _one_ person she was destroying, it was two. She'd already known when she picked up her phone, seeing Sherry's number that she was going to face the crowds, and that there was entirely too good a chance she would end up pitted against Alano. She wouldn't fight him though, she couldn't. She refused, and she would make it known, damn the consequences. She would just turn her back to him and let him kill her before she did more than spar with him. She couldn't put her finger on when she realized this horrible thing, that she'd rather die than hurt him, but it followed her now, reminding her every few steps that she was a special kind of doomed.

She almost let the call go to voicemail like she had so many times before. She hit the button on her phone and started speaking before her friend could even start talking. “Sher, I told you...” A masculine chuckle from the other end turned her blood to shards of ice and made her nearly choke on her own tongue. “Well hey there.” Frozen blood flash boiled and she gripped the phone too hard, almost hard enough to crack the screen. “What the fuck are you doing on her phone?” He chuckled again. “I think we already discussed this... I shouldn't have to tell you what me calling you means...” She didn't know why that asshole had Sherry's phone but she didn't want to think about it. “I was already coming this weekend... Leave Sherry and the gym out of this...” A dark humorless noise escaped him. “Well aren't you a lucky little girl.” She trembled with rage, a baby was crying in the background. “If you show up now... and stay here until tomorrow, she won't ever know anything was wrong...” Sam snapped her head to the side, looking around her mostly empty apartment. “I'm getting dressed right now.” She hissed at him, throwing clothes on, discarding her loose sleep clothes. He was quiet for a moment and then she noticed he was clearly speaking on a different phone. “You have a friend outside waiting for you... If you get in the car like a good little girl... I'll take that as a show of good faith...” She didn't even care to hear him out, yanking her shirt down as she stepped out the door and ran down the stairs to the front door. “There's my girl...” He hissed and she slid into the car, still on the phone. “Ok. I'm here. I'm in the car... Get away from my friends.” There was a moment of silence and then she could hear him speaking. 

“I'm sorry, there's been a terrible misunderstanding... I seem to have your phone... It looks just like mine but I remembered I left mine at home... Yes thank y...” The phone cut out as he was clearly handing the phone back. She looked over at the mook in the car, she recognized him from the first day they'd picked her up, the one who'd tazed her. “Didn't tell you to get in back huh?” He questioned, clearly less than pleased. She didn't blame him, she didn't want to be there either. “Nope. Just drive. Not gonna beat your head in today. Maybe tomorrow.” She hissed and sunk down in the chair, watching out the window as he drove her to her probable doom.

It didn't take long for Alano to decide that Sam wasn't coming back. One day without her felt like an eon. He went to her old gym as soon as he could. He spent all of his free time there and watched out for her family of friends there. Friday found him near the front desk when a man came by and genially gave Sherry back her phone as she tried to rush off to get Cooper. It felt horribly important but he was on his way out anyway. He had to go visit Sonya, plan his weekend. He was supposed to stay over with Abuela tonight so that Sonya and his aunt could get a night away. It was going to be an enjoyably boring night, the exact opposite of the day after. Sonya came home from work early Saturday afternoon, looking almost pallid with worry. “Alano... Can we talk?” He knew that tone, she'd found something and he needed to know what. Once alone, out in the garage with his car she spoke. “Remember that... Puta? The one that Sam outsmarted?” He nodded slowly and she ran her hand over her mussed bun, picking at it with her fingers, plucking the tie and a pair of bobby pins out. “Turns out the guy's got a sheet a mile long. Most of it violent assault but he's never served much of a sentence.” None of that was particularly good reason for the hardened latina cop to act like she was. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip. 

“Alano... The guy who's been pleading out, the one that we've been getting our info from... Pins him as the one who... actually killed Tio...” She reached over and gripped him before he could run off. “Alano... Where's Sam?” She asked and he shook her hand off. “Gone most likely.” The little cop glared at him, growling her irritation clearly at him. “Find her. Talk to her. Do it before it's too late.” He glared down at her. “It's already too late. It was too late before any of this even began Sonya.” His little cousin stepped up, the fiery creature she had always been showing through. “No it wasn't... You could walk away any time. And if you did... Think of what you could have... with _her_!” He hissed as though burned. “There is _nothing_ to _have_ with her. She left Sonya. This is all I have. And if you have to turn me in then so be it. I have a few hour drive...” She looked across his car at him and her lip curled with anger. “Tell Abuela good bye.” It was a low blow, they both knew it as she turned on heel and stomped back into the house. He sighed and rubbed his face with both palms. He had to get it together at least long enough to tell his grandmother and his aunt that he loved them, he owed his remaining family that much at least. Then he could go throw his life away.

Saying good bye to Abuela took entirely too long, she had a way of dragging her feet when she felt like it and Sonya did everything she could to delay him without making it terribly obvious to everyone else. Damn that sneaky little shit cousin of his. She managed to waste hours of his time before his aunt started working against her, sensing he didn't want to be there and wanted to get back to the city. Even then it was entirely too late by the time he got to the nondescript empty factory with shouts echoing from it. Alano put his game face on, the calm, neutral, emotionless face he tried to keep on him at all times when he was in the pit. It didn't last long. He got put on the roster and moved into the circle of people that made the outside of the ring and there she was. Sam, half shifted, blood dripping from her mouth, swollen and savage. Spikes and claws, her feet shifted and her eyes wild as she looked at her opponent. He almost didn't recognize the man.

It was her fourth fight of the night, one right after another. She was given food and told to eat every time she shifted so she wasn't close to falling over, but she was getting tired long before they brought Cliff into the ring. His stupid smug face pissed her off as he looked down his nose at her. Like he somehow had the upper hand on her. She was done playing, she was done showing off. The claws were out, she had spikes up her forearms, spurs on her heels where they were lifted off the ground. She was disgusting but she was _efficient_. The fool started to taunt her as they called for the match to start and she just charged him, faking him out and kicking his feet out from under him. He landed gracelessly on his ass and she jacked in him the face on her way past him. Behind him she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled back but he managed to get a hand under her arm so she just punched him in the face repeatedly until he managed to hit her in the mouth. She let go of him and backed up, facing the door. Could she make it? Leap over the crowd and run? Run where?

She growled at him, claws stretched as his face was already bloody and bruising. She didn't care about the string of abuse Cliff was spewing, he was inconsequential. If she could be too efficient then they wouldn't care about her anymore right? She charged Cliff again and attacked him so that his one, already swollen eye, would offer her some cover. Heavy shot to the stomach bent him forward and she skirted his sweeping swing. She nailed him in the kidney and watched him drop like the sack of shit he was. She stood, glaring down at him, the crowd suddenly quiet as Cliff struggled to his feet under her angry gaze. Someone grabbed her as she lunged at Cliff again, a ragged scream falling from her mouth along with spatters of blood from her busted up lip. It took two of them to pull her back while they called the match and tried to call the next one to start. But Cliff started screaming as she heard the name, it was a pitiful, croaking, pain filled scream. And then Cliff's bones ripped him in half, an explosion of gore and viscera.

Screams, so very many screams as bodies pushed their way away, a death would clear the pit, but this was unlike anything ever before. As everyone pushed back one lone body stood then pushed forward and Sam looked up at him. Alano stared back at her, warm brown eyes glowing a chilled blue, as he stepped past a limb on the ground he raised his hand, then made a flicking gesture. It was like everything that was gripping her, every finger, ever palm snapped back in time with that gesture. She barely heard their agonized screams as the two men who had been holding her fell away onto their asses, both clutching the snapped hands to their chests. “ _Leave_... Play time... Is _over_.” His voice slid across her like ice, just as cold as his eyes but she didn't feel like it was directed at her. She never stumbled when they dropped her, simply felt like her bones refused to let her fall then stood under her own power, the grip on her totally gone. They were the eye of a storm, so much was happening, guards and people all trying to flee as she looked away from him to glance back towards the door, up at the room she thought that asshole might still be in. She could almost feel him follow her gaze. There was a startled noise out of the room. “Three guys up there... Do we care?” He asked her and she shrugged. “I might. But... Honestly... If it's who I think it is... I'd like to pin Cliff's murder on him...” Her fingers were playing with her fat lip, claws neatly tucked into her fingers. His voice was still cold as she leaned down, picking up a heavy chunk of rebar that was on the ground. “Not that kinda story Chica. Not that kinda power.” She smirked over at him. “Wishful thinking I guess.”

Alano reached up towards the room, a large one way mirror on the side of it. He cocked his head at the feeling. “I know that guy... From the gym...” Sam looked back at him as he held them effortlessly in the distance. “What?” She hissed and he shrugged. “Yea, that guy handed your friend back her phone...” Her snarl was all he needed to know as she snapped her face up towards the office. He pushed the other two violently back against the wall while he pulled that one... that older male with the healed broken knee, chip out of his should and the touch of arthritis in his back, came flying out of the window, showering the silvered glass down on the ground below. The man fell in a puddle of Cliff. Sam stopped just as suddenly as he'd pulled the man out. As he watched her look down on the man, trembling with rage he thought about how he could actually walk away. How he and Sam could leave and actually be done, never worry about being up in the rackets against each other, never have to run from their pasts alone, even if they had to run together. He could. Sonya was right, he really, truly could leave. _They_ could leave.

She had rebar in her hand still and he could tell she was tired as the man pulled himself up onto his knees screaming obscenities. “You motherf...” She raised her arm and the man went for the gun at his hip. She was so damn angry, so filled with rage but he could hear the tinge of fear in her voice. He let this guy grab his gun, let him pull it out, but as he went to aim it at Sam he screamed again, this time in shock. “Sam... Stop” He whispered and she jerked to a stop all on her own, a wounded kind of look on her face. “We should respect the body... Suicide...” The hurt and confusion was quickly replaced by a gleam of knowing. She sagged as the man struggled with his immobilized arm. There were screams of “what” and “no” and “mother fucker” as she stumbled slightly. It tore at his heart to hear the soft, manic laughter come out of Sam, trickling through the fingers that had found their way to her lips. Her eyes were still wild as she threw the rebar away. “Fuck you man. Fuck you so god damn hard. You remember? You remember when I laughed? Fuckin remember...” She stumbled back, pointing at him and Alano let a few words pour out of him. “Shame really. Suicide is always a shame. Couldn't handle what he'd done...” Her hand was on her face again, shaking against her lips as something that sounded kind of like sobs and kind of like bitter laughter kept bubbling out of her. 

“Nighty night asshole...” She hissed against her hand, she gripped his arm for stability and he could feel that she needed the support, could feel the trembling in her body. The breaks in her ribs, the fracture in her cheek, the loose tooth under that fat lip. A pair of bones in her right hand snapped and a chip in her left wrist. Her left shin had a hairline fracture as well. As she sagged against him the man screamed his last scream and the shot rang out. He wrapped his arm around Sam and they started moving quickly towards the door. Something caught his attention though. Small bones, young ones, hiding behind a box. They came around the corner and there was a vaguely familiar face staring out at them. “Jo?!” Her hysteria bled into the question and the kid looked up at them, eyes wide and face so young. “I... I wanted to help you... but...” She leaned against the box. “But I can't do it while they're awake...” She frowned Alano made sure she didn't fall. “Those two... The two he threw against the wall... I fixed it with them... That... That should fuck things up... Right? We can... Can we go?” Alano thought the boy might be just as hysterical as Sam for a moment. Out of his head or not he was clearly just a kid and shouldn't be where he was, they at least had to get him out of there.

“Jo... We need to run man...” She motioned to him and the kid hopped up and started to follow as Alano drug her towards the door. She stumbled again. “Fuck!” She hissed and the little guy chattered. “Why... Why are you so tired?! They were feeding you...” She grumbled softly. “Another time maybe...” But little Jo pushed. “You were already bruised... did they have you fighting last night?” She growled this time. “Not... Now... Just... help me!” Jo seemed to get the idea and pushed himself up under her arm. They hobbled the slowly sinking Sam back to Alano's car and the kid scampered in back as Sam leaned down in front. She braced her arms against the dash and it felt like a lovers nails on Alano's skin, sharp and shocking but somehow still felt good. She shoved the spikes back in her arms and fixed her hands all at the same time, screaming in agony around the bones in her hand. She gripped the door hard enough to flex the damage in her hand and he hissed softly at the discomfort he felt from it as he started to drive them towards the nearest burger joint. Fixing her feet left them both panting as he pulled into the drive through.

Money was thrust into his face from the back seat and he brushed it off as he ordered a huge meal. Turns out the kid was pretty persistent because his arm thrust out from the back seat and pressed cash into the person's outstretched hand. By the time they got their food Sam was almost passed out, Jo helped make sure she ate while Alano drove them out of the city. Alano's phone rang from where he'd stashed it in the car and he picked it up. “Pedazo de mierda! Debería patearte el culo!!!” He let a wry chuckle slip from him. “Hey Sonya.” She huffed on the other end. “Are you ok?” She growled and Sam tilted her head at him, questioning. “Yea, I'm ok. Sam... Isn't ok. But I think she will be...” There was a sharp intake of breath from his cousin. “Sam? You saw Sam?!?” He leaned back in his chair as he drove, phone to his ear. “Yea, she's in the car right now...” There was a glib little squeal on the other end forcing him to pull the phone away from his ear. “We'll come see you... maybe even later tonight?” She had to know that was a plea for a place to hide and she snapped it up. “Yep. If I don't see you before my next shift I'm gonna come looking for you myself!” He laughed and said good bye, the phone disconecting before he could get the whole thing out.

“Hey man... Sam's ok... well... Ok ish... I need ta get home... Can you drop me at a bus stop?” Alano looked over his shoulder at the kid and nodded. “You ok?” The kid fidgeted as Sam eyed him. “Yea man... I mean... That was fucked up... and... I may sleep with the light on now... but... I mean... I never get to help you... Those two dudes... the guards... I was able to... Ta fuck with their memories of the night... The one guy he fucked the hand of passed out too so him too... They think that old dude is the one who did it... cus Cliff was his fag lover or something... Not sure... didn't think it through too much before I made them think that...” Sam was shocked into laughter and Alano just grinned and shook his head. “You just collect all the mutants don't you chica?” Sam reached back and gripped Jo's hand. “Go home Jo. Stay out of trouble...” The kid nodded emphatically and hopped out, jogging to the bus stop and waving. They waited at the corner until a bus pulled up, Jo climbing in before they left, heading further out of town.

“You tore him apart.” Alano stilled at her words, pulling off the road so he could stop and look at her. He could feel every aching break in her bones and each one was a needle in his spine but he hadn't had a chance to fix them. “I know... I'll drop you off wherever you wanna be... I won't follow you after tonight...” He promised her, now that she knew the monster she'd been so close to he couldn't help but offer her an out. “Are... you kicking me out of your car?” He blinked at the hurt tone and the tremble in her lip. “No... I'm offering you a way out...” Her eyelids fluttered and she sunk into the chair. “Oh... so there's more... More of _them_...” She looked like there was so much weight on her shoulders and she turned forward again. “K... Lets go.” Alano blinked, that... that didn't make any sense. “Sam... There's no more... No I'm letting you get away from _Me_ , Sam...” She snapped her head back towards him, taunt as a bow string. “You really think... After what just happened that I'm running any more?” He blinked again, maybe she was out of her head from being beat up? “Sam... I just messily tore a man in half... and then made another one kill himself... You _should_ be running from me!” Her face froze over and she glared at him. Her voice took on an almost creepy taunting tone. “What? You gonna hurt me? Gonna make me kill myself? Tear me apart?” He was violently opposed to the suggestion, his stomach rolling immediately, he could almost vomit from the thought alone. He must have made some little noise of distressed disgust because she nodded to herself. “That's what I thought.” She turned forward again and leaned the chair back. “Wake me up when we get some place I can shower.”

The rest of the ride is motion and silence for them. He finds a place and is able to wake her gently, opening her car door for her and helping her to the shower. She drags him in with her, him protesting weakly the whole way but it's a “family” bathroom so there's no one else around. She walks into the spray with her clothes on and he almost says something but then he sees her scrubbing the blood out of her shirt. “You're hurt...” She laughs a bitter little laugh. “Yea well, none of it's too bad... I pushed the ribs back out... that fucking hurt... but nothing to be done about it...” She's taken her shirt off to wring it out and then hang it up before moving on to the next article of clothes. She stood there in the spray, red hair slowly shifting against her bruised back, black and purple blooming across her side where he knew those broken ribs were. He couldn't help but watch her. She was so... beautiful. Even as the bruises made him want to squirm he found her lovely, her hair, figure, but more than any physical characteristic it was her smile, the way she moved, the sound of her laugh, he _loved her_. 

Alano reached out to the bruised rib as she pulled her sports bra over her head and hissed at the pain that the motion caused. “Hold still...” He coaxed and delicate fingers laid on her side. His eyes went cold, pale ice blue light shone in them and she winced but held totally still. “What'd you do?” She asked with obvious caution. “I told you I can work with bones... I put them back together...” She blinked at him, half naked and standing in the water. “Woah... it's a damn good thing _they_ didn't find out about that...” She teetered slightly and he steadied her where she stood in the water. “Probably want to... Finish washing your clothes...” He offered his other hand to her and she smiled, gripping his fingers. His eyes glowed again and she hissed as her hands straightened and knit together. “You have a few other spots... But I guess they can wait...” She smirked at him and stepped towards him, dripping water like a drowned rat. She shed her remaining clothes and let them fall into the spray. “Kay.” She said simply and looked expectantly at him. He waisted no time, putting hand to her face so he could seal that bone, set it right even if he couldn't do much for the tooth. He reached down and put his hand on her shin and fixed that too. “Better?” She asked, a strange kind of sweetness to her. “Yea, that's what I can do.” She scrubbed her clothes out and he helped her wring them out. When she felt cleaner she turned the hand drier on herself, doing what she could to dry herself as quickly as possible. He slipped out to check the seat of his car, though most of the mess from Sam had been on her front.

Still damp but not terrible she stepped up next to him, dressed, sliding her hand over his back. “Sonya's?” She questioned, and he raised an eyebrow at the black plastic in her hand. “Oh... Didn't wanna get your car fuckered...” She offered and helped him arrange it over the seat and get them on the road before he answered her first question. “Yea, Sonya is expecting us, probably getting an itchy trigger finger by now...” Sam laughed and he couldn't help but marvel at the sound. “Monsters goin to grandma's house...” She muttered to the window and it hurt to hear her call him a monster. “I told you...” He started but she laughed again. “Monsters. Plural. Maybe you didn't notice the part cat beast you let in your car but you're not the only monster here.” That seemed out of character for her, so defeatist for her. “ I mean... it's incredible how much your opinion can change in a pair of days. Far as I was concerned, two days ago, I was a _person_ thrown into crazy circumstances. Dealing with cartoonish evil... getting locked in a cage, threatened and beaten. Now I _feel_ like the monster they insist I am... Y'know I would have done it... I'd have killed them both.” He was quick to defend her. “But you didn't... You're not.” She glared at him, it was not the sweet, heatless glare, it was an actual angry glare. “Not being allowed to murder two people doesn't change if I was going to. Alano... You seem to be laboring under the assumption that I wasn't actively trying to kill Cliff while they were pulling me back. That rather than tell you not to, or ignore the leader of the pits... I pointed him out to you, and then only let you do it because you could kill him clean...” She took a breath. “If you're a monster... You're in good company.”

“Fine. You're my sweet demoness... But what do you want from me? Want me to let you brood? Let you go down that same path I've been walking?” He was almost shocked when her hand covered his where it lay on the gear shift. “That's cute. “Sweet Demoness” I mean. Somehow “Bone Lord” doesn't have the same ring to it...” He frowned as she made a joke. “Killing Cliff... You know that would have been self defense... it's not like you were ambushing him...” She grinned to herself, he could see it out the corner of his eye. “Mmm, yep, not ambush when he couldn't stand up under his own power.” He continued, doggedly. “And the old man... that was just... procactively protecting yourself. It's not the same because they were never in a position to extort me.” She laughed at that. “You know he tried to leverage me with _you_? Threatened you... It's... It's almost poetic that.” She shook her head and he looked over at her. “Wait... He what?” She nodded, grinning a lopsided grin. “Yea... that first time I vanished... They came and kidnapped me from your parking lot. He tried to threaten me by implying that he'd go after you.” Alano looked forward again and shook his head. “Kinda wish he would have now... It might have actually been ammusing.”

She laughed softly, leaning slightly towards him. They were getting close to town now. “Mmmm Yea, well... I mean... They did kidnap your girlfriend...” The assertion took the wind out of him, she couldn't possibly be talking about someone other than herself... Could she? “Yes... I suppose they did.” There was the crinkle of plastic as she wiggled in her seat, leaning yet further towards him. “And if my extensive research based almost entierly on movies and video games is any indication... murder of your girlfriend's kidnapper is totally self defense... I think it's in the deffinition of justifiable homicide...” They were pulling into his abuela's place by this point and he looked over at her, suddenly nervous. “Um... Just so you know... Sonya's a cop... I mean... She knows what I've been doing but... lets not push our luck... she doesn't wanna know anything we've done so she doesn't have to do anything about it... right?” Sam nodded with a soft smile then giggled loudly as the raven haired latina flew out of the front door and over to Alano's car door. “¿Estás herido? Alano! You'd better not be injured!” The frantic woman chattered and then looked across at Sam and screamed very quietly. “She's hurt! Like really!” She smacked her cousin on the shoulder with the back of her hand and all but tried to crawl through. “Why is she sopping wet!?!” All the words just tumbled along, giving no one time to interject.

“Hi Sonya. Nice to see you again. I missed you too.” Sam lilted as she opened the door and started to haul herself out of the car. “Sonya... Do you still have that burner phone? The one we can ditch?” Sonya almost looked insulted as Alano crawled out of the car, pressing her back. “I need it...” The latina didn't question her cousin's need and lead them quietly into the house. She gave him the phone and he walked back outside leaving the two women in the house. “Why don't you have any shoes?” Sam frowned at her bare feet and was just happy that she had managed to turn her feet back before they got there. “Um... they got wrecked...” Which certainly was true even if it was incomplete. The little tiny adorable woman frowned and scooted over next to Sam. “Do you think you can keep him out of the pits?” Sam let out a startled laugh, far too loud for comfort. “Um... What?” Sonya rolled her eyes in irritation at Sam's confusion. “That guy you got all huffy with... He's the one... Did he get away? I think he went by Cliff... Did he escape Alano?” Sam blinked at Sonya then sighed. “I don't think I wanna answer that...” Sonya huffed and crossed her arms. “I'm gonna skin his ass...” Sonya complained quietly.

Alano walked back in, taking the battery out of the phone. “Alright. That's done.” Sonya stood up and hissed at him. “Is it _done_ or is it just done for now?” Alano looked startled at her and then glanced at Sam. “Hey, I didn't say anything...” The fidgiting latina was trying to look tough and gruff but one look told Alano she was desperate. He sighed and reached an arm out to her. “Absolutely done.” He said quietly to her as he drug her into a hug. There was a soft sob and a fierce hug that Sam just sat back and watched, her bare feet up on the couch under her, her chin on her knees. She should see about getting ahold of Sherry... Let her and the guys know she was ok and that either things were going to get really bad or they were going to get better. She had a feeling though. She felt like there was a damn good chance that things were going to get better now. She watched Sonya grip Alano desperately and then rip herself away, trying to dry up. A thin small hand reached out to Sam and motioned for her to get up and or take the hand. Sam did as instructed and was pulled into another hug.

It was warm, it felt like family. Such a strange thing to feel with someone she'd only met a few times. “It's almost morning. Abuela will be up soon... And it's time for me to get ready...” Sam looked around then pulled Alano's phone out of his pocket to his mild protest and checked the time. “It's four in the morning...” She disagreed and Sonya chuckled. “Oh Abuela will be up in probably... oh fourty five minutes... She takes a long loooong ciesta durring the day... so she gets up very very early. Anyway, my shift starts at five today... She likes to see me off.” Sam made a face at Alano and sat back down on the couch. He let her keep his phone and she pulled him to sit next to her, curling into him while she typed a number he didn't know off the top of his head into his phone. She rested against him as the phone rang. “Denny?” He leaned his head into hers as he could hear the indistinct but emotive voice on the other end. “Oh shut it ya lunk.” She growled but there was a playful hint to her voice. The responce was angry, indignant, upset. “I had to... No I'm... Denny stop! Please man... Look, some shit went down and I'm hoping I'll be able to come around again but I wanted you guys to know I'm ok... Little rough around the edges but I'm ok. I'm gonna call again later but I've had a bad few weeks, and a really bad few days. Just... give everyone hugs for me?” There was a much softer, muted response from that. “I know. Soon. I promise. Luv ya too man.” She sniffled softly as he spoke for a bit longer then the phone disconnected. She handed it back to him and he smiled softly down at her. 

“Well... You ready to meet my grandma?” She grinned up at him. “I know what “abuela” means you know. Yea, As ready as I'm gonna get.” He kissed her hair as she nuzzled under his chin, curling into him. “I'm so fucking tired.” She complained and he sighed. “Me too... Abuela won't be too aweful and after she sees us she'll probably try to tuck us in like a couple of eight year olds...” She laughed softly at that as there was noise in the direction of the kitchen. “Prepare yourself...” He said as though there was a huricane on the way too them. Suddenly a small, momentarily angry woman burst into the livingroom where they were cuddling. “Alano?!” She called and then flung her arms open, doing everything her aged body could to run to Alano. “Mijo!” Sam had a feeling she was gonna like this little old woman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so if you actually read through this... SWEET! Thanks for the read! I know that OC stories are a bit harder to give a shit about... You don't know the characters so it's not really what you're here for type thing. So Anyone who actually reads this... YAY! Thank you!


End file.
